Shadows of Denial
by Akkadia
Summary: AU: Small town boy Yugi Motou is just one of many fans of the newest band Shadows of Denial. But when he wins a once in a lifetime chance to meet the members of the group, his world and the world of the band get pulled into a whirlwind of life, luck and love. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (Rating is subject to change). Will be updated soon! Currently suffering from writer's block sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: STOP THE PRESSES! Akkadia is back with another Yugioh! story! Yes I'm back I'm bad and I'm better than ever. This story is almost 3 years in the making. I've had this idea for a long time and have finally managed to tackle the first chapter. Song title names will be mentioned before the beginning of each chapter should said chapter contain a song.(more notes at the end of the chapter, please read).

Disclaimer: half the songs mentioned in this fic will be mine, the other half will be written by the wonderfully talented Shoumai. The band name and album name are also mine. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.

Chapter 1: Consuming Desires

Trying to face hell with only a smile.  
False ammunition is all that I hold.  
Even when you try to make things seem easy.  
I'll still have to face these demons alone.  
Couldn't let your darkness stay where it belonged  
You had to let all of it out.  
Why can't you see that it's right yet so wrong.  
On deaf ears you'll soon hear me shout.

Take what you want of me  
Take what you will.  
Then toss me aside once you've had your fill.  
Love me and leave but don't you dare try.  
To change whom I am, who you see on the inside…

"Hey Yugi, you in there pal?"

Yugi Motou nearly jumped a mile high when his headphones were gently removed from his ears and he was pulled out of his trance. "Joey! Warn a guy next time would you?" He took a moment letting his racing heart slow to it's a original rhythm before looking up at his best friend, "You're late though. I thought you said you wanted to meet here at five. It's almost six."

Joey Wheeler chuckled as he sat down on the park bench next to his best friend, "Sorry but you were too far gone into your own world you didn't even see me walking b.y As for my tardiness, I had something I needed to take care of, something that couldn't wait."He looked down at the smaller teen's ipod and chuckled, "Same song; Consuming Desires?"

Yugi paused the music and looked down at his hands, "Yeah, ever since you played it for me I've really grown fond of this group. What I wouldn't give to see them in concert. But I'll settle just getting their newest album. It went on sale today. I've saved up enough of my allowance and from what Grandpa gives me for helping at the shop."

Shadows of Denial, one of the most famous bands in the country at the time: and Yugi's favorite. Their music was something different from what others had put out over the past 2 years. Joey had known his best friend would like them so he had asked him to listen to one of their songs "Consuming Desires". It had blown the other boy away and Yugi had immediately taken a liking to the group. He had listened to the other songs but 'Consuming Desires' was his favorite. He knew the words by heart and with a little push could make his voice sound almost identical to the lead singer's.

Lead singer of Shadows of Denial; Yami. No one knew his last name. No one knew if it was his real name. All that mattered was he had the voice of a god and a body to back it up. His unique hairstyle was always the talk of interviews and he always explained it was 'bed head hair' and he just liked how it looked. Saved time in the mornings was his excuse each time. His clothing always consist of dark colors making his rare crimson eyes stand out. Yugi had immediately noticed similarities to his own hair and Yami's. His was cut a little shorter though and unlike Yami's he didn't have lightning streaks. Luckily for Yugi though, no one really paid much attention to him so he could ever be accused of trying to copy someone famous.

"Well I hate to break it to you pal but that album was sold out within hours of it hitting the shelves." Joey spoke not missing the wince on his best bud's face. "And in one of the cd cases is supposed to be two tickets to their concert closest to wherever the winner is located."

Yugi waved that information off, "Had I gotten my hands on the first edition the chances of me finding that prize would have been about a million, no a billion one. And I'll be satisfied with a second edition. After all it's just a CD."

"Now you're just over-exaggerating Yuge. You've got the same chance as anyone else. But you deserve it more. And even if it's like you said 'one in a billion' that still means you have a chance. And besides that, I can tell this album isn't just 'another CD' to ya pal." Joey smiled as he reached into his school satchel, "Oh by the way I almost forgot, Happy Birthday."

Yugi looked up to see Joey swinging a small bag with the logo from the local music store "Platinum Notes" on it. "Joey what did you do? I told you not to get me anything for my birthday. And besides that it's not for another week, almost 2 weeks to be accurate. And would this be the reason why you were late?"

"And you should know I never listen in situations like that." Joey protested, "Just look in the bag already. My arm's getting tired."

"I should just let you stand there and suffer for not listening to me." Yugi pointed out, "But you are lucky curiosity is stronger than my sadistic side."

"You, a sadist?" Joey asked, "Highly unlikely, now come on Yuge."

Yugi caved and reached for the bag. "Why didn't you just wait for my birthday to give this to me though?" When he opened it and saw the contents he very nearly dropped it. "It's, it's..."

"It was the last one left. They had actually left it in the back and forgot to put it on display. I happened to walk by the display case when they were putting it in." Joey explained. "I knew something like this couldn't wait."

"Joey this I-" Yugi could feel tears brimming his eyelids and he pulled the bag over his wrist so it wouldn't fall off and jumped up hugging his best friend as close as he could, "Joey you are the best friend a guy could ask for, thank you so much."

"Really Yuge, did you think I'd let you miss out on the opportunity of getting a chance of meeting your favorite band?" Joey asked returning the embrace with a smile, "Now open that CD and see if you've won."

Yugi let go this time with a solemn look on his face, "I don't care if I win or not. But I guess if I want to listen to the music I'll have to open up the CD sooner or later." He sat down and pulled out the CD marveling at the cover, "I can't believe this is only their third album Yami's eyes are so alluring.."

The cover was nothing like the previous two. The album's name, "Darkened Emotions" was written in bloody calligraphy. Yami's trademark crimson eyes were the center of the case with vines and roses surrounding them. A single bloody teardrop was longering on the corner of the left eye.

Joey smirked, "Oh should I leave you and the cover alone for a moment?"

Yugi lightly punched Joey's shoulder in response to the teasing all the while blushing hotly. "You know I've been a fan of Yami's ever since I heard his voice."

"Yeah but at least you don't go on about it like some of the girls in class. " Joey pointed out as he raised his voice in a fake girlish tone, ' _Oh Yami is so handsome. Oh Yami is so hot, I want to have his babies. Oh I could just-"_

Yugi nearly doubled over laughing. "I would never become that obsessed over the guy. I mean yeah I think he's hot and he had an amazing voice but…" he trailed off before remembering he still wanted to open the CD. Removing the case from it's sleeve he carefully tore at the plastic wrapping and seal tossing it in the trashcan near by, before carefully opening the case. The art on the CD like the cover itself had vines etched into it with the letters S and D on it. Yugi pulled out the album booklet and flipped through it. Seconds later two pieces of paper fell to the ground.

"Oh something fell out." Joey bent down to pick them up and gasped, "Yuge, you won."

Yugi looked from the booklet to see Joey holding up the pieces of paper. "Wait, those are the tickets?"

"No but it says here this is the winning album. 'Please go to the fanclub's webpage and enter the code'…" Joey handed Yugi the slips, "You gotta put your info into the contest page as proof."

Yugi somehow managed to put the booklet back into the cd case and put the album into it's sleeve and the whole thing into the bag. "There must be some mistake. There's no way this is the winning disc."

"Well only one way to find out. Come on let's go to your place and try the code." Joey suggested as he dragged his dazed best friend towards the Kame Game Shop.

After greeting his grandfather who was manning the shop at that time , Yugi and Joey ran up to Yugi's room. Immediately the smaller of the two walked over to his laptop and set it up. After logging in with this username and password Yugi went to the link where he would have to put in the codes. After double-checking and triple checking and checking the codes one more time for good measure Yugi clicked the 'send' button before leaning back, "There done."

Joey looked up from his position on Yugi's bed having plopped down on it earlier and gazing up at the skylight, "What all did it ask you?"

"Usual stuff, are you over 18, if not do you have parental consent to attend concert, where is your location or please choose a location of the concert you wish to attend. I put their next concert in Domino of course. I find it funny that concert falls on the same day as my birthday. Probably a good thing I didn't ask Grandpa for tickets. But I did add in a section for comments on the page that it would take place on my birthday." Yugi explained, "It said if the code is valid I'll receive a personal email from one of the band members, congratulating me. "

"Sweet, who do you think will send it?"

Yugi scoffed, "I don't believe it will be a personal one. Probably one from their manager or something."

Joey eyed his best friend wearily, "You know Yuge for someone who is such a big fan of this group I'm surprised you aren't more excited about this."

"Because I know those aren't the winning codes and I see no reason to make a fool of myself by celebrating a hoax." Yugi explained as he began searching the webpage's blog to see if there were any updates. "Until I receive the email itself I won't believe it's real."

"If you think it's a hoax, why did you enter your info and the codes then?" Joey asked now curious.

Yugi leaned back and clicked on one of the songs on the provided play list on the site. He closed his eyes and let the music play, "Because I knew you'd make me do it so I just saved myself the trouble."

Little did he know a certain someone was looking at their own laptop with the same page displayed on the screen. Crimson eyes scanned the information. So the winner wanted to attend the concert in Domino? And on their birthday to boot. Copying and pasting the email given into the 'recipient' box, the screen was soon filled with a message and the 'send' button was clicked. Now all he had to do was wait for a response…

A/N: Okay this first chapter is short yes but the following ones will be a lot longer. But I will only continue this story if I get at least 3 reviews for it. Any similarities to other fics found on the site are purely coincidental. There is one on here called 'A Means of Communication'. I ironically found that a couple of days ago and like this one Yami is an a band and Yugi is a fan. But there will be no other similarities at least not that I can point out at this time. So please don't think I will be copying that story. (Very well written one though). So if you'd like me to continue 3 reviews= chapter 2!


	2. Canvas

A/N: Okay everyone, sorry it took so long with this chapter. I've been working full time to save up for not one but two trips (short but still expensive), and I have a few other stories and projects I'm working on as well. But this story came to me last year as an idea and I wanted to write it. Now the outline of the band may be similar to how others have portrayed the characters but their personailties fit the instruments. At least that's what I believe. Also unlike my past stories for this fandom I will not be doing any Tea/Anzu bashing. She won't be a love interest but I figured I'd give her a break,. Just to lay it all out. here is the band line up for Shadows of Denial

Yami: Lead Singer

Bakura : Electric guitar

Malik: Bass

Ishizu: Keyboard

Duke: Drums (Roadie/Tour Bus Driver)

Tea: Choreographer (when needed)

Seto Kaiba: Manager

Mokuba Kaiba: Fanclub president (honor given by Yami himself) and Webpage organizer.

More info will be given throughout the story.

Any and all characters mentioned in the manga games, and or anime are not mine. Everything else is so don't sue.

Without further ado here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Canvas

"Remind me again why we are having this dumb contest?" Bakura asked as he leaned back against the tour bus, affectionately nicked named 'Tut'. All of the members, save Duke, had Egyptian blood in them so it was only fitting they named their tour bus after one of the most famous Pharaohs. It had actually been Duke's idea as well.

Yami glanced over at Malk whom was strumming his bass, "Seto said it was for publicity, help the album sell better or something like that."

"Hey guys I gotta pull over a minute, Tut's hungry." Duke shouted from the front of the bus.

"Hungry?" Bakura asked.

"We need gas." Yami answered in a 'duh' tone. "Speaking of hungry did your cousin say anything about what was going to happen for dinner tonight? It's our night to choose the food if I'm not mistaken."

Malik looked up from his bass and shook his head, "No, she just said she'd meet us at the hotel."

"Why does Ishizu get to ride around in her own mode of transportation while we get this piece of crap?" Bakura whined.

"Hey no dissing Tut, he's a good bus." Duke shouted from outside.

"You already know, Ishizu only participate in concerts when the keyboard part is needed. Not all of our songs require her presence. So she doesn't always have to be with us. It all depends on the set list for the concert. And besides she does have another job." Yami pointed out.

"So the new album hit stores today, any news on the 'winner'." Duke asked climbing back onto the bus having filled the tank.

"Stop stop don't go anywhere!" Bakura jumped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Malik asked having to move his instrument out of Bakura's way as the albino headed towards the door.

"I gotta pee." The answer was right to the point and Bakura didn't wait for a response as he ran off the bus and into the gas station.

The other three just looked at each other and busted out laughing. "When you gotta go you gotta go."

"But to answer your question Duke there actually already is a winner." Yami announced turning his laptop so the other two could see. "He has sent in his info and I emailed him already."

"So what concert will he be gracing our presence at?" Seto asked as he climbed up on the bus.

"Seto what are you doing here?"

"Remember the limo has a tracking device on the bus. I always know where you guys are. When you stopped I had to make sure nothing was wrong." Seto explained.

"That can't be the only reason." Bakura spoke up having climbed back on the bus with a bag of chilli cheese fritos in hand and two cans of Monster Energy Drink.

"You're right. I have done a background check on the winner and the information he has provided is legit." Seto explained.

"How in the world did you do that?" Yami asked before stopping himself, "I almost forgot whom I was talking to."

Seto only smirked, "So you have responded to the young man then?"

"Yes, I'm still waiting for a reply, but so far nothing yet." Yami responded as he looked at the message he had sent to the winner. "He did say he wants to attend the concert just under two weeks from now in Domino, on his birthday."

"His birthday huh? How old will be he be?" Duke asked as he started up the engine.

"18. So he won't need parental consent." Yami answered. He looked at the message again and tried to picture this Yugi person looking at his own computer. What was his reaction going to be when he saw the personalized email from the lead singer of "Shadows of Denial'? Would he be giddy, would he go fanboy crazy?

Yugi had in fact hadn't been either of those. After having read the email the high schooler was rooted to the spot, jaw dropped eyes wide.

Dear Yugi,

First and foremost, congratulations are in order. But also a thank you for purchasing our newest album is included as well. We will be sending you not one but two tickets and two backstage passes to our concert in the location you have requested. Myself and the rest of the band look forward to meeting you and thank you again for participating. Until the day of the concert I wish you good health and happiness.

All the best,

Yami.

PS: I have included a code for you to use so you can contact me if you have any questions. But please do not use it for personal reasons.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Yugi, hey! Hey hello? Anybody in there?" Joey snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's eyes but nothing was making him budge. "Oh boy this is serious." Knowing desperate times called for desperate measures, Joey grabbed the cd off the table and stuck it into Yugi's cd player. Hoping he picked the right track pushed play and waited.

The town's light up

Red carpet's and fame.

Got the whole damn world screaming out my name

Can't hear over the roar

Can't see through the flash.

But who gives a shit about what's under the mask?

Wind me up.

Put me on the Stage

(The sexy singing doll)

I make the world go insane.

Wind me up

And try to make me dance

(The sexy singing doll)

But never judge a painting from the size of the canvas

You're staring at my eyes

But you're lusting at my lips

And you just can't seem to look away

When I move my hips.

They all just want to land me

But they'll never understand me.

Wind me up.

Put me on the Stage

(The sexy singing doll)

I make the world go insane.

Wind me up

And try to make me dance

(The sexy singing doll)

But never judge a painting from the size of the canvas

If I poured out my soul

Onto a canvas, would you even look

At what is really there?

If I poured my soul

Out onto the canvas,

Would you give a damn?

Would you even care?

Wind me up.

Put me on the Stage

(The sexy singing doll)

I make the world go insane.

Wind me up

And try to make me dance

(The sexy singing doll)

But never judge a painting from the size of the canvas.

Yugi's head snatched up at the sound of the song. "That was the one they did a preview of last week wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I knew it was the one to use to snap you out of whatever the hell you had yourself in." Joey answered as he stopped the song. "Yuge, seriously what's wrong?"

Yugi smiled, "Nothing, believe me. I'm just, it's just…" he motioned for Joey to move closer to the computer, "Look at this."

Joey walked over and scanned the message on the screen. After a moment his eyes widened, "Holy crap!"

Yugi leaned back, "I know, right?" He looked at the message again. It was simple and to the point, but it had been from Yami's personal email address. Fanclub members had access to the personal emails of the band, but couldn't send actual emails. There was a block of some sort. But Yami had given him a code to get passed that block. It looked like it could only be used once though. So he decided he was gong to respond when he had time to think of what to say. After all this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"So who do you plan to take with?" Joey asked as he resumed his place on his best friend's bed.

Yugi turned to look at his best friend with an expression that made Joey think he had grown a second head, "Are you honestly asking me this?" He moved from his computer chair and ran to tackle glomp his best friend. "I wouldn't go to the concert unless you're with me, you idiot!"

Joey smiled as he caught the smaller boy. The two of them always looked out for each other so gestures like this were pretty common between them. "Thanks buddy. What would I do without you?"

Yugi chuckled as he rolled off and looked at the blonde, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Well someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Joey answered as his stomach grumbled. Just as it did there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, will Joey be staying for dinner tonight?"

"You bet I am gramps!" Joey answered, "Thanks! Your grandpa always seems to have perfect timing."

"Well it will be ready in the next few minutes. I just closed the shop so you two get washed for dinner and come set the table." Solomon spoke through the door.

"Okay Grandpa, we'll be right down."

"Oh and Yugi, I have a meeting tomorrow with Dr. Hawkins so I'll need you to man the store for a few hours."

"Yes Grandpa." Yugi chuckled.

Joey gave him a quizzical look, "What was that all about?"

"Oh Grandpa's been invited to a dig in Egypt again. He says he wants to go because he may not get another opportunity while he's still, um... What was the phrase he said? Oh I can't remember. But he's getting on in years and I know this will mean the world to him. There's only one problem." Yugi's eyes drooped

Joey noticed the change in the atmosphere, "What's up Yuge?"

"If Grandpa gets the okay to go on the dig, he'll be gone for two weeks, and one of the days will be my birthday." Yugi explained.

Joey immediately caught on to where Yugi was going with this. "Well do you want me to stay with you? I mean after all we'll be going to the concert together too."

Yugi nodded, "I'd like that very much actually. Thanks Joey."

"No thanks needed, pal. Now come on, let's wash up and get some grub." Joey announced as he led his best friend downstairs…

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Hey dude you hungry?"

Yami looked up to see Malik standing in the doorway. They had arrived at the hotel and were enjoying the rare night off to collect themselves. Due to the timing the drive to their next concert had taken lesser time then planned so they were enjoying the extra free night. They also had a master keycard for that section of the hotel so they all could have access to each others rooms. "I was actually trying to finish these before I ate but…"

"Dude you're writing more songs? DE had 12 tracks and all of them but one were written by you! You gotta pace yourself man." Duke asked having passed by the room.

"You guys know if I get inspired I start writing so I don't lose the idea. Most of our best songs have been conceived that way." Yami retorted, "And I prefer to have some back up tracks should we need them."

"Well either day you have to eat dude. I know you skipped lunch." Malik said as he pulled his friend out of the room. "You don't have to leave the book here. Take it with, just get some food in that damn stomach."

"I'm guessing the others are all ready to eat too?"

"Yeah, we all want to go out tonight. Any suggests?" Duke asked as he joined the other two.

"You guys decide. Just know that I'm not going to be happy if we get hit by paparazzi again." Yami pointed out. "Last time was a complete and utter disaster."

"Yeah Seto had a lot of damage control to do. Good thing he's so good at his job." Malik pointed out.

"Well he's already got a lot on his plate. Let's not make anymore trouble for him." Yami muttered

"Well that's why they invented disguises, duh." Bakura spoke as he stepped out of his own room with a dark beanie with a silve dragon pattern a black jacket and white shirt. "I have a whole arsenal right in here." He said pulling a suitcase along with him.

"Do I even want to know why you have that and what's in it?' Malik asked.

"Well your cousin always said you should have at least one outfit for every occassion possible." Bakura answered.

"Since when do you actually listen to Ishizu?" Duke asked leaning against the hallway wall.

"I do when I'll benefit from it." Bakura admitted, "And she was right about it though." he turned to look at Yami, "And now time to play dress up."

"Why can't we just order in or something?" Yami asked, "I really don't want to go out."

"Oh you're going out all right and you're going to enjoy it." Malik spoke as he and the others managed to drag Yami into Bakura's room, it being the closest.

Finally once they were all 'dressed' the band headed out.

"So I'm guessing we won't be taking the bus?" Malik asked.

Bakura looked at his bandmate blankly, "Dude you realize if we took the bus our outfits would be pointless?"

Yami groaned, "Let's just get this over with. The only reason I didn't put up a fight over this is because I'm hungry too."

"Well I'll ask you guys again. Any suggests?" Duke put in.

"Well tonight's the one night a month we get to pick the food, so either pizza or burgers?" Bakura asked.

"We had pizza last time." Malik pointed out.

"Why not something different this time. Ooh look there's an Italian place here." Duke pointed towards a small quint restaurant, "Fidellies, sound interesting."

"Italian food in Japan. Now I've seen it all." Yami chuckled, "Then again this is our first time in Domino isn't it?"

"Seto grew up here and so did Tea, but none of us have been here no." Malik spoke after a moment.

"So Italian then?" Bakura asked.

"Fine with me."

The others agreed.

"Let's just hope it's not one of those places that require a reservation." Duke pointed out.

"Didn't think of that." Yami spoke up as he pulled out his phone and quickly checked the info on the restaurant, "Nope. Looks like they take reservations but they also do walk ins."

"Well let's go eat I'm hungry!" Bakura said as he led the others towards the restaurant.

After a meal that consisted of almost no disastrous scenarios the band headed back to the hotel. "We have a long day a head of us."

"It's crazy how after our concerts were cancelled in Furokiwa (made up city in Japan so I don't offend any location in the actual country) Seto managed to rearrange everything." Malik spoke up.

"Yeah, we get to have a week to do some more publicity and whatnot, lucky us." Bakura spoke not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his tone. "How many shows are we playing here anyway?"

"Well we have the one here in two weeks but we have other shows in the neighboring cities too so Seto just decided we should set camp here." Yami answered. "I guess he also wanted to see his childhood home."

"Hard to believe he came from a place like this." Malik spoke up. "I mean it's a nice place and all but. I figured he would have been from Tokyo or some place."

"Seto's the youngest manager in the record company isn't he?" Bakura asked.

"Just barely 20 if I'm not mistaken." Yami answered as the stopped at their rooms, "Well guys, we have a wake-up call set for 9am. You know for a fact we are going to over sleep so I asked Seto to give us an hour extra."

"You always think of everything don't you?" Duke chuckled.

"Well I am the lead so I have to lead don't I?" Yami smiled, "Night guys." He entered his room and clicked on the light before moving over to his desk. He pulled out his notebook. After a few moments he began writing. Another song was born and he knew now he'd be able to fall asleep. He clicked off the desk lamp and moved to the bed falling face first onto the mattress, "This is going to be a torturous two weeks."

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Yugi set his book down as he looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight and he had to be up by 7 to get the store open. "Well time for bed." He put his ear buds in and searched for one of the songs that always helped him fall asleep. As the sound of Yami's dark yet soft voice filled his ears he held back a shiver, "This is going to be a torturous two weeks."

A/N: Yeah, not fully satisfied with this chapter but I wanted to get it done and out. Each chapter I plan to make a little bit longer then the last. And each chapter will contain at least one song (unless mentioned). I hope you guys enjoyed and 3 reviews= chapter 3. Also I apologize if it takes me a while to update. Like I mentioned before I have two trips I'll be going on.


End file.
